TMNT: Rat King's Big Move
by Jonny Imagine
Summary: Well in this story Shredder and Krang along with Rat King are at it again. Shredder and Krang make a army of foot soldiers to trap the turtles as Rat King kidnaps April O'Neil and Splinter to make them slaves and to kill them. It's up to the turtles to stop Shredder, Krang and Rat King's plans. Read to find out what happens in this awesome story.


4 Kids

and

Walt Disney presents

A

Ron Clements

Film

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Rat King's Big Move

It is another day in New York City as the streets are running as usual as a man is giving the NYC tourists a tour of a craft museum as it all starts as this.

Tour guider: As you are looking at now this is a famous painting of the thinker. As you know the thinker was orginally a sculpture as it drawed the attention of many world wide. Follow me.

They move along as they get to another painting of a popular mexican chef.

Tour guider: As you are now looking at this is Antoinio L. Hernandez he was a famous chef a long time back. As you probably are now in the mood for some mexican food.

Just then some bad guys attack as they come in as the leader says.

Head Thug: ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET DOWN! GIVE US YOUR JEWELS YOUR DIAMONDS EVERYTHING!

Just then the tourists get down.

Georgia Tourist: Why does this have to happen whenever we visit the city!? First this happens in Los Angeles now here!

Just then the turtles come in the nick of time as Leonardo says.

Leo: Alright you all are out of luck!

Raph: Yeah you're looking for a good beatin!

Donatello and Michelangelo stood there with them as.

Head Thug: Enough of this attack them!

The turtles and the burglars fight each other off as Leonardo uses his katanas to get him by as the thugs try to get past as Leo punches the first thug out then kicks the other one out. As Donatello fights off the thugs with his bo staff as he then sees one with a gun as the thug shoots Donnie as Donnie ducks his head in his shell.

Donnie: Oh numbbrain you really think that's going to take me down!

Donnie then rushes then the thug shoots more as Don avoids then Don fights him off more then knocks the thug out.

Then with Raphel he is taking the thugs down one by one as they are no match for Raph as Raph says.

Raph: I mean come on how do you guys expect to beat me?

They gather around as Raph throws his sighs at them very fast.

Then with Michelangelo he's fighting off another thug with nunchucks as he swings as he says.

Mikey: You need more practice dude!

Mikey and the thug fight off then Mikey then runs to the ledge then the thug charges at Mikey as the thug falls for injury.

Just then the day is saved by the turtles.

Tour Guider: Thank you once again turtles for what you have accomplished.

Leo: Oh you can always count on us WE'RE TURTLES!

Mikey: Well dudes we'd better get going I ordered a pizza wanna get to the palace before it gets cold.

Raph: Now you can call the police for them to capture.

The turtles then take off.

Meanwhile with Shredder and Krang in the technodrome Krang and Shredder are having a talk.

Krang: I tell you Shredder I've just about had it with you messing up over and over! How many times do I have to tell you the turtles must be out of the way!

Shredder: I keep telling you it's a mishap. Just send me back to earth so I can rid of the turtles once and for all. I shall prove to you that I Shredder am the best warrior you have ever worked with!

Krang: Ahhhh excuses excuses! Okay then this time you shall bring-

Shredder: Rocksteady and Bebop?

Krang: Well I was going to say that but only one of them. It seems as though when they're both on the job it's they're stupidity that gets you into trouble so who will it be?

Shredder looks at them both as he picks.

Shredder: I pick Bebop!

Rocksteady: Whut? Ah come ouwn boss! Why da ya have ta pick Bebop!? I neva mess up!

Shredder: Enough said I picked Bebop and that's final!

Bebop: (Snorts) Ah this will be fun Shredder we've never had a mission by ourselves.

Krang: Enough talk just get out there and kill those reptiles!

Shredder and Bebop arrive in New York City where they make a move plan.

Shredder: Alright Bebop! Here is the plan we hire some dojo karate teams and get them to work for us. Then we will smash those turtles!

Bebop: Didn't we do that before boss?

Shredder picks up a pole on the ground and hits Bebop with it.

Bebop: OUCH!

Shredder: Never question my authority! Now lets move out!

Meanwhile the turtles are back in they're sewer home as they are eating pizza and watching a horror movie.

Mikey: I told you it was a surprise! I ordered three pizza so they're would be enough for all of us!

Donnie: Oh Mikey that's very considerate. It's also good that we got back in time to watch Monster Madness there aint no other movie better than this.

Raph: Yeah I just wish they didn't put anchovies on this last one.

Mikey: Wait a minute anchoves! Who put anchovies on this pizza? I TOLD THEM NO ANCHOVIES! Well that's it I'm going back to the pizza palace and complain.

Leo: Wait Mikey! We'd better go with you. It's dangerous out there plus we don't know if Shredder will attack or not. Donnie Raph you're coming too!

Donnie: Oh come on Leo! I want to stay and watch the movie it won't be on again for another year!

Leo: I'll buy you the movie for your birthday now let's move!

The turtles go into the city in they're trenchcoats. Meanwhile with Shredder and Bebop they come upon another dojo as Shredder says.

Shredder: Alright Bebop you know what to do right!

Bebop: Yeah boss I'm ready to recruit more ninja!

They enter the dojo.

Shredder: Ah! What do we have here? Another karate class! Well I am in luck today.

Sensei: Get out we don't need scum like you!

Shredder: Oh you dare tell me? To leave? I'll show you what I'm made of!

Shredder slashes a punching bag.

Sensei: Like I was saying master you're the boss.

As the turtles are walking through the sewers they start to talk.

Donnie: Oh if only they would have listened to you Mikey we wouldn't even have to go back.

Mikey: Yeah but you know how I hate anchovies.

Leo: Look up ahead there are rats around.

Raph: RATS! Oh I know who's responsable.

The Rat King comes out.

The Turtles: THE RAT KING!

Leo: Alright Rat King! What are you up to this time?!

The Rat King: Oh my fellow reptiles! I must tell you that I The Rat King plan to seize my rats to rule the sewers and soon the city.

Donnie: Not on our watch R. King!

The Rat King: Oh but I know about you're little incident with your anchovie pizza. In fact I'll take it for myself.

The Rat King takes the pizza out of Mikey's hand.

Mikey: HEY WE NEED THAT!

The Rat King: Oh but I love anchovies.

Just then a noise is heard from above.

Leo: Sounds like Shredder is at it again. We'll deal with you later Rat King!

They jump up above as they arrive in the city. They see some people dressed as turtles as the group walks into a mini mart.

Sensei: Alright empty your safe we're the crooked ninja turtle gang.

They get the money as the turtles were up front. As they get out of they're trenchcoats.

Leo: Alright you all hand over the money or your in for a beaten!

Sensei: Oh but Master Shredder says we must give it to him!

Raph: Oh there is no way we're going to let you get away with what Shredder wants.

Sensei: Attack.

As the crooked ninja turtle gang had weapons of they're own to defend themselves with as the turtles fight them off one by one as Donatello.

Donnie: Have any bo staff fighting experience because I'm quite talented!

The gangs with the sticks fight as Donatello is no match for them as Donnie fights them off then backs away into the middle of them as they charge then Donatello jumps and the gang members hit theirselves with they're sticks.

Next with Mikey he had his nunchukcs to defend himself as he faces the members with knifes as Mikey knocks the knives out of they're hands.

Mikey: Come on! Why are you guys using knives only lazy bums use knives.

As Mikey knocks out the knives out of they're hands then jumps from behind and knocks the first one out. Then another one comes after as Mikey knocks him out using his nunchuck.

Then with Raph he has his sais as he is faceing the gang members with clubs as Raph slashes they're clubs into bits then knocks them down one by one.

Raph: No one messes with Rapheal!

Just then with Leonardo he is fighting the gang leader as the leader had his sword to defend himself as Leo and the leader unguard as it's quite a fight as the leader swings his sword then Leo blocks the attack then the leader flips above then comes back after then Leo throws a blade spike at him making him wounded.

Leo: Who are you working for?!

Sensei: I'll never tell you the boss doesn't want you to know what he's doing!

Leo grabs him by the coller.

Leo: TALK!

Sensei: Okay Okay! We're workin for the shredder! Shredder offered us great reward if we are to take you down.

Leo: Very good you may go!

Sensei runs off.

Leo: Shredder's only goal is to destroy us! But with Rat King in the way we're going to have too much to handle.

Meanwhile back at the technodrome.

Krang: Shredder you have once again FAILED ME! Now you must face my consiquence.

Shredder: KRANG! WHY DO YOU FRET SO MUCH?! I'll prove to you what I can do over all.

Shredder goes to the clone machine and makes more foot soldier clones.

Shredder: With my full army of foot soldiers we shall be unstoppable! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Meanwhile in The Rat King's lair he starts to make plans as he sits in his chair.

The Rat King: My goodness there must be a way I can stop those blasted turtles and to outsmart that metal helmet head Shredder! Hmm.

Two rats jump up on his lap. As Rat King pets them.

Rat King: Decisions decisions... Well I will make my rats invade the city. Though first I need to kidnap the perfect Rat Queen for my plan. And that will be.

He turns his TV on as April O'Neil is on the news.

Rat King: Ah yes Miss April O'Neil you will make the perfect specimen.

As April gets done doing her story.

April: Whew! I'm exhausted. Well I'd better get headed home.

Just then Irma comes to her.

Irma: April Why are you leaving so soon? I told you I was having a party and we're having chicken cassarole!

April: Oh but I told the turtles to come to my place I ordered more pizza. Sorry but it will have to be another time!

April heads out the door. As she walks on back to her apartment as the turtles were there.

The Turtles: SURPRISE!

April: WOW boys! I didn't know you all would be here so soon!

Mikey: Oh but we wanted to be here on time for the pizza!

April: Don't be worried I ordered the pizza already on my cell phone it should be here any minute.

Leo: We even helped clean up the place.

Just then there is a knock on the door. As Keno arrived with the pizzas.

Keno: PIZZA!

April: Hide!

April opens the door.

April: KENO This is appreciated. So what do I owe you?

Keno: You know April just take them for free you order all the time! You don't have to give me a tip either!

April: Okay that's sweet of you thanks!

April takes the pizza and Keno leaves.

April: Okay course is clear.

Donnie: I don't know why we actually have to hide EVERY time they drop off the pizza. Like anyone has heard of us.

Raph: Yeah We're the real heroes of the city! But enough about that LET'S DIG IN!

The turtles eat the pizza as they eat and eat. Just then an explosion is heard down the road as.

Raph: What was that?!

Leo: It sounded like an explosion that's are Q to scadue!

The turtles grab they're weapons as they take off down the road as they could see that the buliding is burning. As there is a teenage girl still in there.

Leo: What happend here?

George Stacy: Some people dressed in purple, red, yellow and white suits came in and set it on fire. Also some robots followed them. You've got to get in there and save my daughter Gwen!

Raph: You can count on us! It's time to kick shell!

The turtles enter the building to stop the foot soldiers and to get Gwen out of there. As the turtles had they're weapons to defend theirselves with as they fight they're way through the fire as they get to the end as robots face them off as the turtles defeat the robots they hear a scream.

Leo: LET'S GO!

As the turtles enter a room as Gwen was there.

Gwen Stacy: Help me! Get me out of here!

Mikey: We're coming GWEN!

Donnie: Just don't panic!

The turtles find Gwen.

Mikey: Take my hand it's okay we're the good guys.

Gwen stares.

Raph: COME ON! We're all going to die if you don't trust us!

Gwen takes Mikey's hand as they quickly get through the flames as more foot soldiers were in the way as Leo, Donnie and Raph faced them off one by one then they get out of there and the fire department comes and takes out the fire.

George Stacy: Gwen I'm glad you're safe.

They hug

Gwen Stacy: Thank you Dad now I'm glad I'm safe now. I've got a date with Peter!

Just then more and more foot solders come into to town as.

Raph: Awe man! There are more and more foot soldiers comin in what are we going to do?

Donnie: It would seem as though Shredder has made clones of the foot soldiers and there are too many of them!

Mikey: Look what they're doing now they're robbing several stores.

Leo: Looks like we're going to have to find Shredder wherever he is and tell him to back off and destroy his clone machine then we'll give the city back they're valuables.

The turtles take off to try and find Shredder as they move along through the big apple they fight and fight more and more foot soldiers that get in they're way.

Raph: So Leo where would Shredder have his clone machine?

Leo: Either two places TGRI OR the technodrome!

Donnie: Looks like that's where we'll be going.

Leo: C'mon!

They head to TGRI as there is a scientist with a cansiter of ooze as he tests it. Just then the turtles arrive!

Scientist: What is going on here?!

Raph: Alright bub! We want answers! Tell us where Shredder's clone machine is!

Scientist: Clone machine what are you talking about!

Leo: You must be working for him NOW TALK!

Scientist: But I'm not I'm just an innocent bystander here. He must be at his lair.

Raph: The old technodrome.

Leo: In Dimension X!

Scientist: Wait a minute! You say another dimension Well I can take you there quickly!

The scinetist takes them to his portal as the turtles jump in.

Just then the turtles are in Dimension X as.

Leo: Alright we're getting closer to the technodrome just keep your guard out. We don't know what we'll run into in this wilderness of the other dimension. Be careful.

As the turtles move along they move as they get attacked by a creature with 8 legs as.

Raph: LOOK OUT!

The turtles fight off the creature as it was very strong as the creature would shoot at them with his one eye as the turtles dodge the attacks as Raph sneaks behind it and chops off one leg just then it screams as Leo chops off another. Just then Mikey wraps it's legs down then Donnie hits it in the head with his bo staff. Just then.

Leo: LOOK!

Donnie: We made it!

Raph: Alright boys I'm ready to kick some shred head butt.

The turtles enter the technodrome as alarms go off.

Krang: Shredder! We have intruders!

Shredder: How can we? I made sure those locks were sealed!

Krang: Never mind that! Just make more foot soldier clones and make sure they don't make it to us whoever they are!

Krang makes his robot body turn on the monitor.

Krang: I don't believe it! Those turtles are on to us!

Shredder: The turtles! How dare they! Well they will not make it!

Shredder hits the clone button and more and more foot soldiers come out.

Meanwhile with Splinter he is watching a soap oprea on TV as suddenly rats come in they're quarters.

Splinter: What in the world how did these rats get in here.

The Rat King comes in.

Rat King: Hey Master Splinter good of you to join me I think I'll start on killing you first!

Splinter: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

They walk out the lair as.

Rat King: Now I will get Miss April O'Neil next!

As the turtles move along through the technodrome they run into to more and more foot soldiers as they fight they're way through the place just then more and more surround them.

Mikey: OH NO! We're surrounded!

Donnie: There's too many of them!

Raph: There aint nothing we can do now!

Leo: Oh Master Splinter pray for us and help us through this.

The foot solders trap the turtles in electric force ropes. As they take them to Krang and Shredder. Just then they arrive in the room.

Shredder: Ah foot soldiers! You have done as I requested you have brought me the turtles.

Krang: Now put them in the dungen and make sure they don't get out!

The foot soldiers take the turtles to the dungen.

Meanwhile with April O'Neil she is walking back to her apartment from the grocery store as she runs into trouble from the Rat King.

Rat King: Going somewhere Miss O'Neil!

April: Oh NO! The Rat King! I'm not going anywhere with you!

Rat King: Oh I would have to disagree!

Rat King grabs April as he picks her up and takes her into the store.

April: HELP!

Meanwhile with the turtles in the technodrome.

Raph: Man there has to be some way outta here!

Leo: We're greatly locked in with the force field.

Donnie: Don't be so sure guys look what I found up there!

Mikey: That? It's most likey sealed tight.

Donnie: Perhaps we can unseal it with our weapons.

Leo: Great idea Donnie! Raph jump as high as you can and stick your sais in the door.

Raph: Got it big boss!

Raph jumps up and sticks his sais in the door as Leo throws his sword as Donnie throws up his bo as the door opens.

Leo: Let's get out of here.

The turtles get a call from April.

April: Turtles come in!

Leo: What is it April?

April: Come quick it's the Rat King he's got me and Splinter in his lair.

Raph: Hang on April! We'll be right there.

They move along suddenly in The Rat King's lair.

Rat King: Ah April I can't wait to make you my official rat slave! How about a kiss!

April: Never!

Rat King: FINE!

The Rat King then gets out his large rat as he about attacks April as.

Raph: NOT SO FAST RAT KING!

Rat King: NOOOOOOOOOO! How dare you enter my lair! No matter I will defeat you all!

Leo: Want to bet!?

Rat King spreads his rats everywhere as the turtles fight them off no problem as Rat King gets furious.

Rat King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU TURTLES ARE GOING TO DIE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Donnie: Don't we get any last requests?!

Rat King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!

Rat King then changes form as he now looks all gothic and looks like Scarecrow from Batman TAS season 4 as he now has a different voice.

Rat King: You turtles have gone too far! Now you pay the price!

He uses some fear tricks as he makes two rats grow to full size as the turtles try to fight it off as Leo and Raph take on one as Donnie and Mikey take on the other as Donnie tries to hit it and has no luck as Mikey tries as well as Mikey comes up with a plan.

Mikey: Donnie come here huddle.

Donnie: He's too stong!

Mikey: I know but I will jump up on his and distract him then you shove you bo into his mouth.

Donnie: Are you kidding? Me shove my bo into his mouth I'll loose it!

Mikey: Don't worry I will make sure you get another one to replace.

Donnie: Well... Okay...

Just then the rat comes to attack as it charges at Donnie as Mikey jumps on it.

Mikey: Yeah ride em cowboy!

Donnie throws his staff in the mouth as it went as planned as the Rat blows up.

Donnie: Oh MY BO STAFF!

Donnie picks it up.

Donnie: Oh I'm glad you didn't get lost forever!

Donnie kisses the staff.

Then with Leo and Raph they're fighting the other one as Raph jumps on his and stabs it's ears. As Leo stabs it in the belly.

Just then Rat King gets furious. As he says.

Rat King: NO MORE!

He tries to fight the turtles but they are no match then the turtles break the spell making him have the gothic look as Rat King is back to normal as Rat King is about to fall for his death.

Rat King: Noooooooooooo!

He hangs on for his life.

Mikey: Well that takes care of him.

Rat King: TURTLES! HELP ME NOW!

The turtles run before him.

Rat King: HELP ME!

Leo: Why should we help you. You kidnapped Splinter you tried to kill April you desreve to die!

Rat King: BECAUSE! I DECIDED TO TURN GOOD AND USE MY RATS TO FIGHT EVIL AND I'M SORRY! NOW HELP ME NOW!

Leo grabs for Rat King as Rat King's hand slips as he falls to his death.

Rat King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Donnie: Now we'd better get to Splinter and April.

The turtles free April and Splinter as.

Splinter: I am proud of you my sons.

Leo: It's what we do best sensei.

April: Oh boys you make my world.

April kisses Raph and Mikey.

Mikey: Can you do that again?

Donnie: Well how about we go for another pizza and bring it to our lair.

Leo: Great idea Donnie!

They leave.

Just then back at the technodrome.

Krang: Shredder go to the dungen and check on our imprisoned turtles.

Shredder: Yes Krang!

He walks away.

Shredder: I have to do everything for you! UGH! I can't stand that brain ganglian!

Shredder enters the dungan as he sees the turtles escaped.

Shredder: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate those turtles! BUT I WILL BE THE VICTOR! I will see to that.

And that ends the story.


End file.
